Superboss
A superboss is a boss far stronger than the final boss, and are optional. They are often found in their own Bonus Dungeon which is unlocked after beating the game. Appearances Dragon Quest III The NES version had no superbosses though the SNES remake added in Xenlon as a post-game boss. Another boss, GranDragn was added in the GBC version of the game. Dragon Quest IV The original NES game have any optional content, though the DS version did add in 2 superbosses: Chow Mein and Foo Yung. Defeating them would prove key to reviving Psaro and also allowed you to obtain the Pandemonic Equipment. Dragon Quest V Introducing in this game was the series's first superboss: Estark. Found in Estark's Labyrinth, he was far tougher than Grandmaster Nimzo and much stronger than his debut in Dragon Quest IV. This is true in both the original SNES game and it's DS remake. Estark is one of the few superbosses in the series to appear in multiple games, and can be considered Dragon Quest's equivalent of Omega (Final Fantasy). Dragon Quest IV Nokturnus (originally Dark Dream) appeared late in the main story, though he couldn't be fought until you beat the game. Located deep in the Fungeon, the player could choose to summon him, allowing them to fight him. If one defeated him in under 20 turns, he would take you to Mortamor and fight him in your place. Despite Mortamor's strength, Nokturnus destroys him easily, which grants an alternate ending. Dragon Quest VII Once the player beat the game, they could access the Cave to Another World, when they could fight The Almighty in a friendly bout. Defeating him in 20 turns or under would grant you an award. The player could also fight the Fire Spirit, the Earth Spirit, the Wind Spirit and the Water Spirit in Cave to Yet Another World, after defeating The Almighty. Dragon Quest VIII Once the player beats the game and accesses the Heavenly Dais, they'll have to defeat the Dragovian Lord. Once they unlock the Dragovian Trials which allow them to fight The Lord of the Dragovians and then one of his dragon forms (Vermillion Dragon, Emerald Dragon, Silver Dragon, Golden Dragon Darksteel Dragon, Divine Dragon)After defeating Divine Dragon, you'll have to fight a gauntlet of all his Dragon forms, concluding with Ultimate Dragon. The 3DS version of the game added in Memories Lane, a training ground that adds in stronger versions of various bosses from the main story. After you beat them all, there's one last opponent: Estark Dragon Quest IX Dragon Quest IX has many post-game bosses, some of which are DLC exclusive: If the player is willing to venture into the Grottoes, they can take on a boss:EqinoxEquinox, Nemean, Shogum, Trauminator, Elusid, Sir Sanguinus, Atlas, Hammibal, Fowleye, Excalipurr, Tyrannosaurus Wrecks or Greygnarl. However, they're stronger than the storyline bosses, with Tyrannosaurus Wrecks and Greygnarl in particular among the strongest bosses aside from the Legacy bosses. The Legacy Bosses in question are important villians or final bosses from previous games: Dragonlord, Malroth, Baramos, Zoma, Psaro, Estark, Nimzo, Murdaw, Mortamor, Nokturnus, Orgodemir, Dhoulmagus and Rhapthorne. For the most part, their maps can be obtained from the game's sidequests, though some bosses have their maps by getting a legacy boss (i.e Dragonlord/Psaro/Nimzo and Baramos/Murdaw/Dhoulmagus) up to Lv:16 in order for them to drop the map. Dragonlord's map in particular is dropped by Greygnarl, though the player only has a 10% chance to obtain it. The last of this game's superbosses only appear in DLC sidequests: Yore, Rover, King Godfrey, Nodoph and Tyrannosaura Wrecks. Dragon Quest X Dragon Quest XI The Trial of Isles has several superbosses, all of whom are dark versions of the Spectral Sentinels (Unfathomable Anger, Sheer Decadence and All-Consuming Greed, Abject Terror and Darkest Despair, and Overweening Pride) The 3DS version of the game added in several superbosses of it's own, who then were added into the Switch version: (Erdrick's Restless Armour, Lord Dragon, Wyrmalroth, Zomaiden, Psaroid, Nimclops, Mortamammoth, Orgodelotl, Hoopthorne, Hunkorvus, Nelgelas and End of Time) Erdrick's Restless Armour is fought in They can be fought in the Hall of Remembrances before the player fights En Wandering Erdrick's Armour is fought in Cave to Rendarak which can be accessed in the Labyrinth of Time. Baramos is fought in Baramos's Lair which is accessible from the Labyrinth of Time. End of Time is fought at the Alter of an Elusive Age, which is located in Tickington. It's the hardest boss in the 3DS version of the game, practically requiring a Lv: 99 party to defeat it. The Switch version then added in a superboss that surpasses End of Time in terms of difficulty: Timewyrm Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twin Kings and the Prophecy's End Estark reprises his role as a superboss in this game. Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors After the player completes Chapter 8 and beats the game, they can access the Olde Reflectory, which is a small room containing several grey mirrors containing Clank 'n' Knalc, Nomeg, Salta, King Latem, 3 of whom stronger versions of bosses (minus King Latem) the player fought in the main story, with King Latem serving as an easy way to gain EXP. Once those 4 were defeated, the player could fight Valgirt. After defeating it, the player unlocks 3 purple mirrors containing Der Gib, Nomegoen and Valgirt Nedlog, all of whom are much stronger. Defeating them would unlock Edahs 'Sohpix, who was much stronger than Xiphos and all of the other mirror bosses. Related Articles Mirror Bosses Category:Gameplay Category:Superboss Category:Dragon Quest III monsters Category:Dragon Quest IV monsters Category:Dragon Quest V monsters Category:Dragon Quest VI monsters Category:Dragon Quest VII monsters Category:Dragon Quest VIII monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Draogn Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors bosses Category:Missing Image Category:Stubs Category:Articles needing more information